It Was A Good Memory
by MogaRoca
Summary: "Meg..." She widened her eyes slightly, vision going fuzzy as her face was met with a soft piece clothing. She shook slightly, recognizing the smell of her angel. Her unicorn. Funny, she'd had of thought he'd leave her and never look back. "I'm so sorry..." Castiel mumbled, "I never meant for this to happen..."


The thick slice of flesh broke the heavy silence that had filled the warehouse. Crowley smirked as Meg let out an ear-piercing scream, her vessel's skeleton flashing underneath her pale and bruised skin. He ripped the blade away from her as she fell to her knees, holding the wound as she felt her life slipping away. She stared down in agony at the burning wound as she held it to stop the bleeding. The vessel's blood seeped through her fingers like water through a floodgate making her nearly sob. She knew...she knew she wouldn't be getting out of this one. Strangely, instead of pain, the only thing that happened to go through her mind was that damn angel. _Her _damn angel.

She chuckled breathlessly, crying out in pain as Crowley's foot collided with her chest, forcing her over and onto the ground. She blinked back tears, her vessel crackling with orange and yellow electricity. She gasped softly, pain finally making its way into her head. She was going to die...she was positive of it. Maybe she'd luck out and skip Purgatory and go straight to Hell. She swallowed thickly as tears dripped down her cheeks, stinging her cracked lips.

This surprised her, she hadn't remembered the last time she cried. So sobbing over something as petty as this? Well, it made her feel insignificant. She blinked slowly as her eyes glanced over a pair of rugged boots. Strange...Crowley's shoes were particularly shiny. She tried to look up, but couldn't move her head. She swallowed as whoever it was sat down, gently picking up her upper body.

"Meg..."

She widened her eyes slightly, vision going fuzzy as her face was met with a soft piece clothing. She shook slightly, recognizing the smell of her angel. Her unicorn. Funny, she'd had of thought he'd leave her and never look back.

"I'm so sorry..." Castiel mumbled, "I never meant for this to happen..."

He buried his face in her hair, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Meg wanted to hold him, pet his hair and tell him everything would be okay, but she couldn't. On one hand she was barely even breathing, on the other she'd be lying. There was no way the demon was getting out of this, not even if a miracle saved her.

"Stop being so sappy, Cloud Hopper," Meg rasped, her voice hardly above a whisper, "You're making my meatsuit melt."

Cas pulled back slightly and Meg noticed the glistening tears in the corner of his startling blue eyes. He rocked softly, something she had done when he was loopy and in the hospital. Holding her close, he swallowed, chest rising and falling heavily.

"P-please..." He shook his head, "Now is not the time for-"

"It's the last time," she chuckled breathlessly, noting on the fact that she had lost all feeling in her legs.

"No, no it's not," He shook his head a second time, attempting to pick her up as he stood, which only made the demon cry out in pain.

"I-it's going to h-happen," she groaned as he kneeled back down, "And not even Heaven's most powerful angel can help me..."

Castiel felt his heart begin to shatter into a million pieces, staring down at the broken demon in his arms. He had failed her, let her die. It was all his fault. He had lost his demon.

"Why are you so sweet on me, Clarence...?" She smirked slightly, remembering when she had asked him the question earlier in the day.

"I don't know..." He said softly, repeating what he had said previously, "I think...I've developed some sort of attract-"

Meg cut him off by chuckling, her fingertips having gone numb, "Please, Clarence, please don't...Let's just wait this out, yeah...?"

He swallowed back tears as he nodded, shifting so she was in his lap as he held her tightly. He breathed shakily as the demon's own breaths were becoming much more shallow.

"Do you...remember the first...time we met?" Meg whispered, it was becoming incredibly hard for her to breath.

Castiel nodded, "Yes...yes I do...it was a good memory."

"It was, wasn't it?" She smiled bittersweetly, "I'm glad it was such a good memory...I had wished we could've made more."

This made the angel's throat constrict, "W-we still can...I'll-"

She shook her head, looking up at him as she lost all feeling in her body, going completely still, "Thank you for all the memories, Cas...it's been fun..."

He swallowed thickly and took hold of her cold hand, bringing it up to his face and kissing it softly, holding it against his cheek. The demon smiled softly at the gesture. Her dark eyes slowly closed shut as her head fell against his shoulder, hair covering her face. Tears dripped down the angel's cheeks as he buried his face in the crook of Meg's neck. He rocked back and forth, desperately telling himself that this was all just a hallucination or a dream...He begged himself not to loose memory of this, he hoped this wasn't real... But deep down he knew, this was all too real.

He choked softly as he slowly brought his face from her neck, swallowing back his remaining tears. He shook his head, gently laying her back on the ground before he stood back up. She wouldn't wanted to have been burned, even if she did he wouldn't allow it. He didn't want to loose memory of the demon who he considered a friend. The demon who he considered someone he loved.

She was right. When they had first met, it _was, _in all honesty, a good memory.


End file.
